


The Benton-Piedmont Baby

by phantomthief_fee



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Just a baby punching someone, Minor Violence, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: Lacie and Bertram bring their new baby to the studio, with mixed results.
Relationships: Lacie Benton/Bertrum Piedmont, Wally Franks/Norman Polk
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [conversekitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversekitten/gifts).



[@lovelykitten2017](https://tmblr.co/mDHsy-w7utLMuJciBe4nlow) requested I write something with Bertrum and his and Lacie’s daughter, Poppy, who’s their oc.

[Here](https://lovelykitten2017.tumblr.com/post/190901138930/and-they-named-her-poppy-amelia-benton-peidmont) is her origin. Or the end of it. Also mentioned is the NormanxWally relationship Kitten has in their works

* * *

The day when Bertram and Lacie brought their daughter Poppy in to show the studio was…interesting, to say the least. 

The whole studio was very excited to see the child that had come from Joie’s meddling, especially Joie. They’d been hearing a bit about Poppy’s developing ink powers, (she was half human and half ink due to the spell Joie had used to make Lacie pregnant) and was very curious to see her ink powers in person. They also rather hoped they would be able to mentor her in her ink powers. Whether or not Bertram and Lacie would be alright with this remained to be seen.

Wally had also been boasting about his new baby sister and how cute she was, leaving out the numerous almost heart attacks Bertram and Lacie had had due to Poppy teleporting to random places throughout the house. He thought the teleportation was cool since he hadn’t been given any heart attacks.

When Bertram and Lacie arrived with Poppy, Bertram had Poppy held tightly to his chest. Both Bertram and Lacie looked absolutely exhausted, but Bertram also had a look of concerning determination. Usually, when this expression surfaced, it meant that he was about to dig in his heels on something and no one would be able to make him budge.

Everyone immediately crowded around, eager to see the baby. Bertram was quick in pushing them away, holding Poppy closer as if defending her from a pack of rabid dogs.

“Anyone who wishes to hold my daughter must first wash their hands!” He announced. 

The employees were a bit surprised by this, but it was a reasonable request. So, they all went and washed their hands. But when they returned, Bertram demanded they wash their hands again. 

“And you must use hand sanitizer as well!” He added.

“Isn’t that kind of overkill?” One of the employees asked. 

“We **just** washed our hands!” Joie whined. “We’re all clean!”

Bertram narrowed his eyes. “I’ve seen the state of this place. I know how filthy you all are.”

“We’re not filthy!” Sammy sputtered. 

“You definitely are,” Lacie said, a small smirk tugging at her lips. 

“Again!” Bertram yelled. 

Everyone grumbled and went off to wash their hands again. They wanted to hold Poppy, after all.

By this point, Poppy had woken up and was looking around. She was still a bit sleepy, holding tight to the Bendy plush Shawn had given her parents as a baby shower present.

“Morning, kiddo,” Lacie murmured, her expression softening as she leaned over.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you up?” Bertram cooed, shifting her a bit so he could boop her nose. 

Poppy giggled adorably, her little nose crinkling as a smile lit up her face. 

“Alright, we washed our hands again,” Sammy grumbled as he and the other employees returned. “Can we hold the kid now?”

“Pleeeaaasssseee?” Joie asked, putting on their cutest puppy dog eyes.

“Use this hand sanitizer,” Bertram said. 

Lacie pulled out a large bottle of hand sanitizer from the large diaper bag she had slung across her body. Once again, the employees grumbled, but they did it. 

“I call first dibs!” Joie squealed after rubbing the hand sanitizer into their hands.

“Only if you lower your volume,” Bertram said, giving them a warning glare. 

Joie nodded excitedly, making a motion of zipping their lips. Tentatively, Bertram handed Poppy over. 

“Careful, she’s fussy about how she’s held,” Lacie warned, just as Joie held Poppy up to their face. 

As soon as she was handed off to Joie, Poppy’s smile immediately faded. She was very picky about how she was held, as Bertram was the one who usually held her and she liked how he did it. Joie was not holding her correctly and she was not about to take that. 

As Joie held her up to their face, Poppy began to scream, lashing out with her fists and feet and managing to nail Joie squarely in the eye. Joie shrieked, dropping Poppy and stumbling away. Bertram reacted quickly, catching Poppy in a way that indicated he’d had to do this more than once. 

“What the Hell?!” Sammy yelled, stumbling back as well.

“Yeah, she does that sometimes.” The expression on Lacie’s face could most definitely be qualified as a smirk.

“She’s…definitely got personality,” Joie said weakly. “I’m…I’m going to go get some ice.” They quickly made their exit, quietly vowing to wear some form of armor the next time they tried to hold Poppy.

The employees all took a step back. 

“Anyone else wanna hold her?” Lacie asked, her grin widening. 

“You’d best not drop her too,” Bertram warned, eyes narrowing again.

The employees looked between each other, each now far more cautious about holding the baby. Poppy looked so adorable in Bertram’s, but they now knew what she was capable of. 

“I’d like to hold her.” Norman gently pushed through the crowd. “Could you give me a few pointers so I don’t lose my eye too?”

Bertram lit up. “Gladly.”

.

When Wally managed to make his way up from the lower levels where he’d been cleaning, he found his parents coaching his boyfriend in how to hold his baby sister, who looked perfectly content. 

Wally wasted no time in running up and chattering excitedly to Norman about how cute Poppy was and had he seen her punch? Norman listened quietly as Wally chattered on, carefully holding Poppy. Poppy looked rather intrigued by this strange man, reaching up and trying to grab the dreads that dangled over her. 

Lacie and Bertram observed the scene before them with soft smiles. At least until Poppy pulled too hard on one of Norman’s dreads and had to be removed.

.

At the end of the day, only Norman, Joie, and Wally ended up holding Poppy. No one else wanted to risk getting punched themselves. Especially after seeing the shiner she’d left Joie with. Lacie couldn't have been prouder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Poppy as a child

Poppy Amelia Benton Piedmont was every bit her parents’ child. 

Stubborn, headstrong, and far too clever for her own good. She was a force to be reckoned with, much like her parents, and there were few in the studio who didn’t have some level of fear or respect in regards to her. 

One of those few was Sammy Lawrence.

Sammy scoffed at the idea of bowing to the whims of a child, but that was only because he had yet to fully experience the force of nature that was Bertram and Lacie’s daughter.

Unfortunately for him, he soon would.

It happened one day when Poppy had visited the studio with her parents. Bertram and Lacie had dropped by the Music Department with Poppy to check in on the music for the carousel ride. Bertram was called away by Joie, though, leaving Poppy and Lacie in Sammy’s office. 

“So, are you just going to wait here until he gets back?” Sammy asked, eyeing Poppy and Lacie warily. He didn’t much like the idea of having a small child in his office, even if all Poppy seemed to be doing was stare at him. 

“Yep,” Lacie replied. She pulled up a chair and sat down, arms folded. 

Sammy sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

Poppy stood beside his desk, staring intently at his music sheets. Sammy tried to scoot away from her. She followed. Sammy scooted away again, only for her to once more follow.

“Can I…help you?” Sammy asked slowly, glancing over at the little girl. Poppy shook her head, continuing to stare at his music sheets. 

Sammy groaned quietly, attempting to return to composing. Despite his best attempts, though, he continually failed to focus due to the feeling of Poppy’s eyes on him. She just kept staring at him.

He wanted to turn and snap, but he knew better than to lash out at a child. Especially _Lacie’s_ child. When she was in the room.

“What…do you want?” He asked, slowly turning to her. 

“I wanna watch you work,” Poppy replied. She held her Bendy doll a little tighter. 

She was a damn cute kid, he had to admit that. Especially when she was hugging that doll.

“Well, it’s hard for me to work with you staring at me like that.” Sammy managed a polite smile. “So, if you’re going to watch me, could you not stand so close?”

“Okay.” Poppy turned and went to sit on her mother’s lap.

And so she continued to watch him from across the room, which allowed Sammy to concentrate better. He was actually congratulating himself on how well this was all going. He hadn’t upset Poppy, he hadn’t upset Lacie. It was going great.

Until it wasn’t. 

Sammy put his pen down and stretched. He’d made some good progress on composing, which meant it was time for a break. He pushed his chair back, ready to go get some coffee. 

Then he heard a rip. 

He looked down to see Poppy’s doll on the ground, the head right under the leg of his chair. As he’d pushed his chair back, the doll had been dragged with it, tearing the head off a bit.

Immediately, he jumped to his feet, his heart pounding. Lacie was going to kick his ass. He tensed, ready for the wailing he knew would follow. But there was no wailing. Poppy just knelt down, picking up the doll.

After inspecting it for a moment with a slight frown, she shoved it at Sammy. “Fix it.”

“What? Why me?” Sammy demanded. 

“You broke it. Now fix it.” Poppy shoved it toward him again. 

“How did it end up on the floor in the first place?”

“I dropped it. Now fix it.”

“I don’t even know how to sew!” 

Poppy’s frown deepened and she puffed out her cheeks. 

Sammy blinked. “What…What is she doing?”

“Holding her breath,” Lacie said, unable to keep herself from grinning. “She’s gonna keep doing that until you fix it.”

“But I **can’t** fix it!” Sammy insisted. 

Then Poppy fell to the floor, presumably passing out. Sammy began to panic. 

“I-I’ll get a new one!” He said before dashing out of the room to go ask Shawn for a new Bendy plush. 

Lacie just rolled her eyes and chuckled, leaning back in her chair. 

“Is he gone?” Poppy asked, opening one eye. 

“Yeah, he’s gone,” Lacie said. 

“Kay.” Poppy sat up, brushing herself off.

Lacie couldn’t help but grin. She felt a little bad for Sammy’s panic, but he deserved to be taken down a peg every so often. It’d be fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the work of @lovelykitten2017. Please check out their work on Tumblr for cool art and more of their versions of these characters.  
> Also, yes, their version of Joey is nonbinary.


End file.
